Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is the female protagonist of the animated show, Gravity Falls. She is the older twin sister of Dipper Pines by five minutes. Energetic, bouncy, and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation. A lover of arts, crafts, and animals, Mabel is a hyperactive 12-year-old girl and is the brawn to her brother's brains. She is best friends with Candy Chiu and Grenda Grendinator. History Mabel and her twin brother Dipper were spending their summer vacation locked in their room, watching TV, playing video games and talking on the phone. In order to get them some fresh air and out-door living, their parents decided to send them to live with their great-uncle, or "Grunkle" Stan, owner of a tourist-trap called "The Mystery Shack". The two were sent from Piedmont, California, to the small, sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel quickly decided it was her "chance to have an epic summer romance," and made good on this initial promise as Mabel has had a replacement potential boyfriend every few episodes. Mabel's first crush would be Norman, who turns out to be both an introduction for her to audition her heart to others and a chance to investigate the supernatural for her twin brother Dipper, as Norman had many odd ticks about him. Norman had slow reaction time, garbled speech and always wore concealing cloths, so both Dipper and Mabel suspected he is not human, Mabel that he is a vampire, Dipper that he is a zombie. As it turns out, Norman was actually a group of gnomes, posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes become possessive and need to be beaten off, leading Mabel and Dipper to their first mystery and subsequent adventure. Though Mabel was excited by the adventure, she was also left glum by the loss of her potential love-interest. To cheer her up Stan allows them to take one thing from the Mystery Shack for free; Mabel's malaise melts away when she decides on a grappling hook - Though Grunkle Stan had something like a doll more in mind, he stands by it. Through-out the series Dipper and Mabel continue to find strange and exotic creatures and phenomena that Stan and the other locals long since rationalized and become blind to, from ghosts, to magic, to mad-science experiments. A consistent antagonist becomes Little Gideon Gleeful, a child-psychic who acts as something of a sham-faith minister, claiming he has the answer to everyone's questions, for a fee. Gideon falls for Mabel and though she can see she will not like him, Mabel humors his requests for a date to try to gently let him down, but Gideon never takes "no" for an answer. Eventually Mabel asked Dipper to help break-up with him for her, at which point Gideon shows his true colors by using his powers on Dipper, believing he is trying to get in the way of his true love. Gideon is de-powered (his mantle apparently is a magical amulet he was using to seem psychic) and Mabel learns to be willing to break the hearts of others rather than string them along. Although Gideon in truth wants the Mystery Shack for his own purposes he remains smitten with Mabel, trying to win her back and take-over the Mystery Shack through-out the series. Personality Mabel Pines is an energetic girl, with a high positive attitude. She is extrovert to her brother's introvert. As first introduced with "Norman", Mabel's romantic life remains quite central for her. She falls for boys frequently, quite often regardless of their feelings for her. Dipper is very important to Mabel and the two are emotionally inter-woven. Though Mabel often disagrees with her brother over his methods, morally they are very in-sync, and when one of the two deviate from what they know is right the other often acts as the other's extended conscience. Mabel tries to become popular and though she never truly succeeds she does make four major friends: the two local outcasts, Grenda and Candy, Wendy - a teenage employee at the Mystery Shack and a pig she wins at the town fair, Waddles. Her quest to become popular is opposed by local debutante, Pacifica Northwest, whom Mabel tries to reach-out to but instead becomes a rival, though eventually the two do become at least tolerant of each other. In particular Mabel becomes fiercely protective Waddles, being willing to fight monsters to save him without a second thought. Trivia/Notes *Mabel is based on the creator's twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. *Mabel was born on August 31, 1999. *She accompanies Dipper Pines on his adventures. *She was also voiced by Kristen Schaal who also voiced Trixie the Triceratops from the Toy Story series, Barb the Orangutan from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 and Louise Belcher from Bob's Burgers. *In the episode "The Deep End," Mabel claims that she has encountered a couple of vampires. *Mabel shows a sophisticated attitude when it comes to art. *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names. *Mabel went to the hospital once for eating scratch and sniff stickers. *Mabel once fed baby birds with her mouth. *Whenever Mabel has nightmares, she meows herself back to sleep. *Mabel's first word, according to her, was "unicorn." *Mabel has been banned from a petting zoo for taping a traffic cone to a horse's head. *Mabel became pen pals with a pizza delivery man in the 60 seconds he was at the door. *Mabel and Dipper have allergies that act up around the same time. *After the events of "Gideon Rises", wherein Mabel uses the grappling hook to save herself and Dipper, she keeps it with her at all times. If Mabel is on screen and the grappling hook can't be seen, it's because she's hiding it in her sweater. *In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo", she says that Dipper and herself once won a dogsled race against a space lizard. *She has accidentally spray-painted her eyes multiple times. *Mabel has watched the anime movie "The Cranky Girl Who Did Chores in Sprit Town" 82 times. *Mabel is proudly compared with Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Her friends Appearances in other media *Mabel appears in pony form, named Maybelle, in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic IDW comic book Nightmare Rarity, in which she appears in Rarity's nightmare. *The characters in the cartoon that Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder watches are modeled after Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos. The Mystery Ship also has its "S" slightly off just like the Mystery Shack. Jason Ritter, Kristen Schaal, and Alex Hirsch all voice their respective parody counterparts. This is actually the first time Gravity Falls ''did a crossover with ''Wander Over Yonder. Gallery Mabel sees a pig.png|Mabel found the perfect pig. Mabel wins.png Mabel excited.png Mabel character sheet official art.jpg Mabel is irresistible.png Mabel's daisy necklace.png Mabel with gnome beard hair.png Mabel holding fun flag.png Beaver biting Mabel.png Mabel skeptical.png Short9_Mabel_chasing_Thompson.png|Mabel chasing Thompson while disguised as a ghost Mlp_issue_5_Maybelle.jpg|Maybelle, Mabel's pony counterpart in the MLP comics S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png Mabel-pines-gravity-falls-84.2.jpg|Mabel facing Bill Cipher. S1e15 mabel mermando kiss.png|Mabel and Mermando kissing Dipper mabel.jpg Mabel skeptical.png S1e18 Mabel getting angry.PNG Mabel.png External links *Mabel Pines - Gravity Falls Wiki *Mabel Pines - DisneyWiki *Mabel Pines - Love Interest Wiki *Mabel Pines - Halloween Specials Wiki Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Villain's Crush Category:Twin/Clone Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Weaklings Category:Bully Slayers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Extremists Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Athletic Category:Loyal Category:Inept Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Selfless Category:Dimwits Category:Fictionalized Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Book Heroes Category:Heartbroken Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Stalkers